The End Is Just The Beginning
by Threepink
Summary: Isabella changes the lives of the Tri-State Area by entering back into their cruel rulers life. Join Phineas and Isabella as they try to reconstruct the Tri-State Area.


Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

"Isabella Garcia Sharpio?"

Isabella looked the officer and blinked.

"Yes?"

"He requests to see you."

The officer gave her a small pity look as he watched Isabella slowly let out tears as she silently followed him out of the cell.

Isabella hugged her knees and whimpered as she was taken away from jail and into a triangle shaped cage at the back of a truck.

Knowing people usually sent to him do not come back, she hugged each and every one of the Fireside girls in jail and bade them farewell.

She saw the posters and billboards filled with pictures of him and blinked back tears of memories from when he was kind, caring, compassionate, considerate and more.

She shook her head and let out a small sigh.

"_He will never return to the way he was….."_

"We're here."

Isabella snapped out of her sorrowful thoughts and looked at the officer.

Isabella nodded and slowly stepped out of the cage and car.

She looked up, seeing the majestic castle he uses as his headquarters which was surrounded by helicopters with armed men inside in case of an attack.

She took a deep breath and let herself be led to a huge hallway where a woman was sitting and typing on a computer.

"Candace?"

The woman was sipping her drink at the time and when she saw who said her name, she burst out her drink from her mouth and gasped at Isabella, quickly running over to hug her.

"Isabella!" Candace smiled and looked at her, brushing the raven black hair out of Isabella's face. "Why are you here?"

Isabella smile suddenly took a turn.

"I'm here because of him."

Candace looked at Isabella and sighed, patting Isabella on the head before walking over to the table and pressing a small orange button.

"The girl you requested for is here.

Isabella heard the big doors open before Cadence slowly pushed her in and closed the big doors.

She blinked before rubbing her eyes as they were not adjusted to the very, dark room she is currently in.

She heard him turn from looking at the window and they stared at each other.

She saw him smirk as he slowly walked over to her.

"Hello, my sweet Isabella."

Isabella eyes narrowed as she watched him circle around her, never loosing her gaze.

"We meet again."

"Where. Is. She?" Isabella growled as she took a step back from him. "Where is she, may I repeat?"

"She is….. In someplace better."He smiled as he took a step towards her and put his hand under her chin, pushing it upwards along with her head.

She gasped in horror as she pushed his finger away from her head as she looked at him with vile.

"What do you want from me?" Isabella eyes looked away from him. "You killed my mother, now you want to kill me?"

"I want to make a deal with you, sweet angel." He whispered, and grabbed her hand. "I still love you, and I want you to be mine again.

"What we had was ever so special Isabella, and I am not loosing it.

Isabella pulled her hand back from him and growled.

"If you don't love me, I still have a way to make you mine." He reached in his pocket and took out a velvet box, revealing a small ring that sparkled even in the gloomy room.

She stared at it with awe at its beauty before shaking her head in disgust.

"What makes you think I will marry you?" Isabella laughed hollowly.

"Be mine forever, and…." He took out a small phone, tossing it over to Isabella. "Your mom can stay here and live with me and you.

She caught the phone with ease as she went to the contacts list, with only one label.

"Vivian Garcia Sharpio." Isabella gasped in delight before glaring at him. "I thought she was dead."

"I never said she was dead."

Isabella's hand shakily pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"Mom!" Isabella jumped with joy as he chuckled.

"Isa! It is so good to hear your voice again!" Vivian's voice can be heard clearly through the phone. "I don't know why but suddenly the King has been so nice to me, I have my very own house with over 20 servants and I can eat all that I want, and-"

Suddenly, there was a small gasp.

"Isa, you haven't by any chance, caused this, did you?"

Isabella let out small tears at her mother's joy before looking at Phineas gratefully.

"N-no mom, not at all." Isabella let out a shaky breath. "Got to go now, l-love you."

"Call me later, love you!"

Isabella let out a small smile before turning of the phone.

"So, if I say yes?"

"Your mom will live a life of luxury."

Isabella smiled weakly before looking up at him. "I don't have any other choices, don't I?'

"Nope."

Isabella sighed before slowly taking the ring out of his outstretched hand and then sliding it onto her delicate finger.

"If you marry me, I will set our friends free and let the whole Tri-State Area be happier."

Isabella's eyes widen.

"You can't bring back Ferb, you know."

"Why can't I?"

"You can't make any time travel machines without Ferb, can you?"

"Why do I have to bring him back when he is alive?"

Isabella's eyes widen as she stared into his eyes.

His eyes remained serious and his hand never reached his ear.

She smiled.

"_Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought."_

Phineas grinned before opening the curtains, letting out sunlight begging to be let in.

Phineas reached in his loud speaker before saying a few words that brought Isabella to joy.

"Let all innocent people out of jail and let parents go home to their families for today!"

Isabella heard gasps of shock and looked out of the window, revealing people smiling from ear to ear and jumping up and down in joy as the trains in the train station got crammed with people eager to return back to their families.

Isabella looked at Phineas as he slowly tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled at him before kissing his cheek.

He grinned and took her hand as he slowly led her out of the room.

"We're going to need a LOT of changes to this happier town." Phineas smiled. "Are you with me?"

Isabella smiled.

"Of course." Isabella winked. "After all, the end is just the beginning."


End file.
